


A Journey of Love

by AngelWaves, CelestialClexa



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWaves/pseuds/AngelWaves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialClexa/pseuds/CelestialClexa
Summary: VacationThat’s all Waverly could think about for the last 3 years. She needed a vacation and she was finally getting one. Waverly was sitting on Wynonna’s desk in the black badge office, looking at the findings they had on Bulshar. He was destroyed and the curse was broken. She could finally have a break and live her life.





	1. Chapter 1

_Vacation_

That’s all Waverly could think about for the last 3 years. She needed a vacation and she was finally getting one. She looked at her phone to see the time, it read 3:45 pm. Nicole should be off work soon so they can head to the airport. Waverly was sitting on Wynonna’s desk in the black badge office, looking at the findings they had on Bulshar. He was destroyed and the curse was broken. She could finally have a break and live her life.

As she was enjoying the moment, it suddenly got interrupted by her very loud sister arguing with someone as they walked into the office. Waverly turned around annoyed that they had destroyed her quiet time. It was Wynonna and Nicole. Waverly rolled her eyes, of course, it was these two arguing. Waverly sat there just staring at her girlfriend and sister argue.

“Waverly will be fine, we are going to Italy not Antarctica. ” Nicole exclaimed.

“Nicole, she has never been outside of Purgatory. How do you know if she’s gonna be ok?” Wynonna replied.

Both Nicole and Wynonna weren’t aware that Waverly was in the room with them hearing this whole conversation.

“Waverly is extraordinary, she was the one who took down Bulshar because you gave up peacemaker. ” Nicole explained.

“True, but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t going to get hurt,” Wynonna said protectively.

Waverly couldn’t believe that they were arguing over her safety. She and Nicole were finally going to be away from everything. No more interruptions from Wynonna or anything else. They finally were going to have some alone time.

“Guys I’m going to be fine, it’s just Italy. ” Waverly interjected.

Nicole and Wynonna were shocked. They hadn’t noticed the presence of a third person in the room. They looked towards Waverly. She hopped off the desk and walked towards her two favourite women.

“Yeah but Waves…” Wynonna started.

“No buts, Nicole and I are going on vacation and that’s that.” Waverly confidently interrupted her sister.

Wynonna was defeated. She understood, Waverly needed to have a vacation and now she is finally getting one.

“Ok Waves, but you be safe okay,” Wynonna said while staring into her sister’s eyes.

“I will, plus I have the Sheriff of Purgatory to protect me. ” Waverly said winking at Nicole.

Nicole blushed and smiled at Waverly. She loved when Waverly made her feel like her knight in shining armour.

“Ugh, you two make the Notebook look bleak.” Wynonna disgusted.

Waverly and Nicole laughed at the older Earps comment.

“Well then, are you two ready to head off?” Doc said from the Office door.

Waverly nodded and kissed her sister goodbye. She took Nicole’s hand in hers and they headed to Doc’s car. Leaving Wynonna alone in the office.

\---

Entering the airport was so surreal for Waverly due to her never being to one. She couldn’t stop looking around. Everything was so incredible. She had the biggest smile on her face. She looked at Nicole who was busy trying to find the check-in, on her ticket information. Waverly was confused, they had already planned everything. How would they not know where the check-in is?

Nicole then looked up and saw Check In number 6. That was their check-in. She pulled Waverly along as they got into the First-Class line for their bags to be checked in. Waverly had no idea that they were going First-Class. She assumed they were travelling in the cheapest class.

“Nicole, are you sure we are in the right line?” Waverly spoke.

“Yes, baby,” Nicole replied.

“But it says First-Class,” Waverly said confused.

“Yes, I know,” Nicole reassured.

“You are taking me First-Class to Italy,” Waverly exclaimed.

“Of course, baby, this is your first trip outside of Purgatory.” Nicole gushed.

Waverly looked up at Nicole, smiling like an idiot. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend was doing this for her. Nicole looked down at Waverly acknowledging how happy she was. They both leaned in and were met with each other’s lips. It was slow and loving because they both knew they were in a public area. They pulled apart looking into each other’s eyes smiling. They loved each other so much, that even 100 I love you’s wouldn’t describe how much they loved each other.

“Next please.” a hostess from a counter called.

Waverly and Nicole walked up to the counter with their passports and bags to be checked in. They had a suitcase each because Nicole knew how much Waverley would pack, and that was a lot.

The women checked in their bags and headed to a restuarant to get some dinner before their flight at 8 pm. Nicole knew that this was a horrible flight because it meant they would arrive in Rome at 4 am. But it was the best one she could get if she wanted it to be so soon.

They arrived at this cute little restaurant near their gate and took a seat. A waiter came around and gave them each a menu. Waverly flipped through the menu to see if she could find a vegan item. She did. Nicole had seen this restaurant many times whenever she flew places and thought Waverly would love it.

 “Is there anything I can get you, ladies, drinks?” the waiter asked.

 “Can I please get a glass of red wine, please,” Waverly answered first.

 “And could I please get a glass of Rosé.” Nicole continued.

 “Is that all, for now, ladies?” the waiter asked.

 “Yes it is, thank you,” Nicole replied.

 The waiter walked away with their order and gave the docket to the bar.

 “What are you thinking, Waves?” Nicole asked her girlfriend who was still looking through the menu.

 “I think I might get the quinoa salad” Waverly replied.

 “That sounds delicious babe,” Nicole said, thinking she might get the same thing.

 “I might get the same as you because I don’t want to feel bloated on the plane from eating pasta.” Nicole continued.

 “True, plus we are going to Italy meaning pasta and pizza every day,” Waverly explained with a big smile on her face.

 “You are too cute.” Nicole smiled.

 Waverly leaned in and connected their lips. Moving them in a slow motion. Waverly couldn't wait till they got to their hotel room in Rome. Their lips parted and leaned on each other's foreheads catching their breaths.

 “Wow, you always seem to amaze me Waverly Earp” Nicole breathed.

 “You too, Sheriff Haught,” Waverly replied.

 The waiter came over with their drinks and placed them on the table.

 “Now what would you like to order ladies?” the waiter smiled.

 “Could we please get two quinoa salads,” Waverly replied.

Nicole smiled that Waverly also ordered for her.

“Is that all?” the waiter asked to make sure this is all the two women wanted.

“Yes, it is thank you,” Waverly replied again.

The waiter picked up the menus and walked towards the kitchen.

“So professional, baby” Nicole smirked.

“Well thank you, I thought it would have been easier if I ordered for the both of us.” Waverly smiled.

Nicole took Waverly’s hands in hers. Stroking her knuckles. Waverly loved whenever Nicole massaged her hands. It was so relaxing and always calmed her down. Waverly looked up from her hands to Nicole’s eyes. She still couldn’t believe that after everything that happened in Purgatory, Nicole stayed with her.

Waverly was about to speak when they were interrupted by an announcement in the airport saying that all flights have been delayed by 30 minutes.

“Oh come on,” whined Nicole.

“It’s only 30 minutes baby. Not that long.” Waverly reassured her whining girlfriend.

“Fine, I just wanted this trip to be perfect for you.” Nicole shrugged.

“And it's going to be amazing, so stop whining, our dinner is here,” Waverly replied.

Their dinner arrived only moments later. The waiter laid the bowls down on the table in front of them. As well as refilling their glasses.

“Thank you, sir.” Waverly thanked.

“That’s alright miss, is there anything else I can get you ladies?” the waiter asked before he left.

“No, I think we have everything we need,” Waverly said winking at Nicole.

“Ok then, well enjoy ladies.” the waiter said before he left their table to go assist some other customers.

“Winking? Really, right in front of the waiter” Nicole observed.

“What? We do have everything we need.” Waverly smiled.

The woman started eating, loving each and every part of their dinners. The salad was done so well.

“This is so delicious.” Waverly chimed.

“It definitely is.” Nicole agreed.

They continued eating. Finishing every little bit that was within their bowls. They loved it so much. Nicole chose a good one. She was happy with her choice of restaurant because it was suited so well for the woman she loved. Nicole and Waverly got up from their table and headed to the counter so they could pay.

Waverly was about to reach for her purse so she could help pay the bill when Nicole put her hand on Waverly’s and shook her head gesturing that Waverly didn't need to pay and that Nicole would. Nicole handed her debit card over the counter to scan it on the EFTPOS machine. The machine beeped and showed a green tick saying it was approved. The waiter gave them a receipt, and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

They headed to towards their gate lounge so they could relax before the 9-hour flight that was ahead of them. Once they got there they were escorted into the First-Class lounge.

“Finally, we get to rest,” Waverly said exhausted.

“Baby, we just had dinner, where we were sitting down. What has made you so tired?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t know maybe the salad has made me tired,” Waverly replied rubbing her eyes.

“Well, why don't you have a rest I can wake you up when we need to board,” Nicole suggested.

“Ok, but can we cuddle,” Waverly asked in a baby voice.

“Of course baby,” Nicole replied with a smile on her face.

Waverly and Nicole sat on one of the couches in the First-Class lounge and snuggled into each other. Waverly had her head sitting under Nicole’s chin. Nicole gave her a little kiss on her head and turned on the T.V. in front of them. Nicole looked down and her girlfriend in awe. She couldn’t be luckier to have someone like Waverly in her life.

“Goodnight, baby,” Nicole whispered to Waverly.


	2. Chapter 2

“First-Class passengers to Rome, Italy are now boarding.” Nicole heard over the speaker.

Nicole looked down at a sleeping Waverly not wanting to wake her up, yet she had to if they were going to get on their flight. Nicole loved when Waverly fell asleep on her because she was so adorable when she slept. Her chest moving up and down ever so slightly. Waverly was everything to Nicole.

“Baby, it’s time to wake up, we are boarding,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear.

“Hmm, just five more minutes,” Waverly grumbled back.

“Baby we need to get on our flight,” Nicole stated.

Waverly slowly opened her eyes and was met with her smiling girlfriend. Waverly smiled back. She slowly sat up and removed herself from Nicole’s arms. She gave Nicole a little peck on the lips before she stood up.

They pulled away.

“I love you,” Waverly said staring into Nicole’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Nicole replied smiling.

The women stood up and headed out of the First-Class lounge to start boarding. Waverly and Nicole handed over their plane tickets to get scanned. The hostess smiled at them as they were holding hands and Waverly was leaning into Nicole’s side.

“Here you go ladies, I hope you have a safe flight.” the hostess smiled.

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled as she took the tickets from the hostess.

“You two are a cute couple.” the hostess observed.

“Thank you, and I guess we are,” Nicole replied with a smile looking down at her sleepy girlfriend.

Waverly smiled at the hostess, leaning more into Nicole due to her being very tired. The women walked off towards the plane. Once they got to the entrance door to the plane, the women were shown to their seats.

“Thank you, miss.” Nicole thanked the hostess.

The hostess nodded and walked off towards the front of the plane. Nicole sat down in the little cabin, Waverly right next to her.

“You can sleep now baby, I’m right here if you need anything,” Nicole said helping Waverly into her seat as she was very tired.

“Thank you, baby,” Waverly replied with a smile as she sat down in her seat.

Nicole walked over to her seat and sat down. Putting her carry-on bag under her seat. She adjusted herself in her seat so she was more comfortable. This flight was going to be long so she got out her headphones and phone to listen to music. She looked over at Waverly who was doing the same thing. Waverly also got out her snacks that she bought for the flight. Nicole smirked, she loved how Waverly bought her own snacks even though they get fed on the plane.

“All the doors have been shut.” they heard the Captain over the speaker.

“Now for the safety procedure demonstration.” he continued.

All the passengers watched as some of the crew went through the safety procedure in both English and Italian. Once it was finished the crew got into their seats for take-off. Nicole loved when the plane took off, the essence of no gravity made her happy. She looked over at Waverly again to see if she was okay because she knew that this was Waverly’s first time on a plane. Waverly looked completely fine, not scared at all.

“Waves, are you all good?” Nicole asked her girlfriend, who was tightening her seat belt for liftoff.

“Yes, baby,” Waverly reassured, looking into Nicole’s eyes.

“It may be my first time on a plane, but I have been on a rollercoaster.” Waverly continued.

“Ok good, because I just want to make sure you are alright,” Nicole said reaching out for Waverly’s hand.

Waverly took a hold of Nicole’s hand and squeezed it.   

“Baby really, I’m ok,” Waverly confirmed and let go of Nicole’s hand so she could sit up straight in her seat ready for lift off.

Nicole adjusted herself as well. The plane started moving up the runway. It didn’t take long till they were ready for the final stretch to get them in the air. The plane sped up quite fast as they were rolling down the runway. The plane lifted up off the ground and it felt like you were floating in the air. Nicole loved this feeling, it felt like she was physically flying.

She looked over towards Waverly who was looking out the window, looking down at the darkness of Purgatory. She couldn't believe that Waverly was finally leaving the town she had been stuck in for the last 23 years. Waverly could feel eyes on her so she turned around from the window and was met with Nicole’s eyes. She smiled.

“Thank you so much baby, for all of this,” Waverly exclaimed.

“That’s ok, anything for my angel,” Nicole replied.

Waverly blushed at the nickname Nicole used.  

They were quite far into their flight, Waverly had fallen asleep. Nicole couldn’t stop looking at her. She loved watching Waverly sleep. She looked so calm and relaxed. Nicole got out her phone and took a photo of her adorable sleeping girlfriend. She then put her phone back into the seat pocket and unbuckled her seat belt, she removed herself from her seat and walked over to Waverly’s.

Even though the First-Class seats turn into beds they were still quite small. Nicole carefully and quietly joined Waverly in her bed. She snuggled up to Waverly, Waverly sunk into Nicole's front, enjoying the new addition to her bed. Nicole closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Nicole was woken up by someone nudging her shoulder. Nicole opened her eyes and turned her head around. She was met with one of the flight hostesses.

“Sorry to wake you ma'am, but we are about to land and I need you to return to your seat.” the hostess explained.

“Yes of course,” Nicole replied releasing her hold of Waverly and hopping out of her bed.

Nicole woke up Waverly, so she could adjust her seat into the original seating position for landing. She kissed her on the head and walked back over to her seat and sat down. She unplugged everything from the T.V. screen in front of her and put it all in her carry-on bag.

As the plane was descending, she looked over to Waverly who was smiling. Nicole smiled to herself. She couldn’t believe that Waverly survived her first plane flight without freaking out. The plane soon hit the ground. They were finally in Italy.

It was still dark outside due to it being 4 am in the morning, but that didn’t bother either women because they had a nice sleep on the plane. The plane rolled up to its gate and slowed down to a stop. All the passengers on the plane got up out of their seats and started collecting their belongings from the overhead compartments. Lucky for Waverly and Nicole they put their bags under their seats so it wasn’t too difficult to retrieve them.

They got up from their seats and walked off the plane, into Ciampino–G. B. Pastine International Airport. They went through customs which took forever, then collected their suitcases from the baggage claim. Nicole had organised a car to pick them up from the airport so they didn’t have to take a taxi to the hotel. Once they exited the airport the women were met by a handsome Italian man in a nice black suit that led them to their car.

Waverly and Nicole hopped in the car and were driven to the hotel. Everything was a surprise for Waverly, she had no idea where they were staying for these 3 weeks. After about a 45 minute drive they finally arrived at the hotel. This hotel was 5 stars and was the best hotel in Rome. Nicole and Waverly were staying in the wealthy part of Rome, which Waverly didn’t expect.

They got out of the car, retrieved their suitcases out of the boot of the car, and walked into the hotel. When they entered they were welcomed by one of the staff, who took their bags from them so he could take them to their room. Nicole walked up to the reception desk, Waverly not too far behind. She was so amazed by the hotel they were staying in. She couldn’t believe she was staying in a 5-star hotel. Once at the reception desk the receptionist asked for their names. Nicole replied.

“Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp.”

“Thank you miss, here is your key and elevator pass.” the receptionist said as she gave the key to Nicole.

Nicole and Waverly walked to the elevator and pressed the button. A ding came from one of the elevators and they hopped in. Nicole scanned the elevator pass then pressed the button for floor 27. They got to the floor and walked out of the elevator, they walked down the corridor to find their room. Waverly was holding onto Nicole’s hand as they walked to their room. They eventually found it at the end of the hallway. Room 306. Nicole inserted the key into the door and turned it to the left. The door unlocked and they entered the room.

Once they were in their hotel room, it wasn’t long before Waverly was pressed up against Nicole’s front. Glancing up at Nicole, Waverly grinned as she brought her hands up slowly, wrapping them around the taller girl’s neck.

Nicole placed her hands, on Waverly’s hips, leaning into Waverly, leaving the faintest kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Welcome to Italy.” Nicole smiled as she pressed another kiss against Waverly’s soft lips to which Waverly eagerly reciprocated.

“It’s beautiful. Just like my baby.” Waverly grinned and kissed the corner of Nicole’s mouth.

Nicole smiled and continued to kiss Waverly, it didn’t take long for their kisses to grow more hungry and needy. Slowly but surely, Nicole lifted Waverly up and held onto her thighs so that she wouldn’t drop her, though Waves was usually good at holding on with just her legs. Waverly wasn’t heavy so Nicole was able to carry her through the hotel room with ease. Nicole loved when their kisses grew heavy like they were right now. Unfortunately, Nicole didn’t know the layout of their hotel room yet so she had to pull away so that she could locate the bedroom. It didn’t take long before she found it and she walked in, setting Waverly down on the edge of the bed.

Waverly giggled as she gripped onto Nicole’s blue sweater and pulled her down so that they could continue to kiss. She was addicted to Nicole’s lips, she would never get enough of them. Soon enough the soft lips were on hers again. Nicole had moved so that she was hovering over Waverly, their lips fitting together perfectly. Waverly’s hand came up to cup Nicole’s cheek, pulling her lips impossibly closer. It wasn’t long before Waverly felt the small flicker of Nicole’s tongue against her closed lips. Waverly happily opened her mouth slightly, greeting Nicole’s tongue eagerly.

Nicole’s hand slowly made its way under the brunette’s shirt, her fingers dancing over Waverly’s toned stomach which tensed slightly under Nicole’s touch. As Nicole pulled away from Waverly, she caught her bottom lip between and pulled softly before letting go, knowing how much Waverly enjoyed that. Nicole smiled down at Waverly and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Nicole asked as she played with the hem of Waverly’s top.

“Yes. Take it off. Please.” Waverly practically begged, lifting up off if the bed so that Nicole could take it off.

Nicole grinned as she pulled Waverly’s top off, casting it to the side without a second glance.

Waverly grinned as she saw Nicole’s eye fell upon her chest. Nicole always made her feel comfortable and special, even in the most vulnerable state. Waverly smiled and pulled at Nicole’s sweater again, urging the older woman to take it off. She wanted to see Nicole. She _needed_ to see her.

Nicole took Waverly’s hint and pulled off her sweater quickly, throwing it to the floor before moving to hover over the younger girl once more to resume their risqué make out session. Nicole didn’t think it was possible for their kisses to grow needier or more intense but she was wrong. So very wrong. She also had never loved bras with the hooks on the front more in her lifetime than she did right now. It took her all of five seconds to unhook it before Waverly removed it. Nicole never got tired of seeing Waverly’s bare chest. It was a sight to be worshipped. Carefully, she placed her hand around one of the mounds, then she ran her thumb over the perky nipple, earning an angelic gasp from Waverly. She spent a while just enjoying the small gasps and whines coming from Waverly every time her thumb passed over the sensitive nipple. However, it wasn't long before Nicole gave in on teasing Waverly and took the pebbled bud between her lips, though she still kept her thumb going over the other. She gently grazed her teeth over the nipple in her mouth causing another moan, arise from the brunette.

“Yeah, just like that,” Waverly mumbled, her fingers tangling in Nicole’s hair.

This only encouraged Nicole on more, she sucked softly and flicked her tongue over the bud, her thigh coming up in between Waverly’s legs and pushing up against her core. Even though Waverly’s bottom half was covered over, Nicole could still feel the heat coming from her girlfriend. Pulling away, she let the nipple fall from her mouth with a small ‘pop’. She let her hands travel south to undo the button on Waverly’s pants and pulled down the zipper.

Waverly grinned and lifted her hips up so that Nicole could pull the pants off with ease and the pants joined the rest of the clothes spread across the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, sucking on Waverly’s pulse point softly.

Nicole smirked when the only response she got was small whimpers. She slowly moved her hand down Waverly’s body, she grazed her fingertips over the brunettes pronounced hip bone before moving down further. She grinned as she felt Waverly buck her hip in need of more to which Nicole happily complied. She ran her finger through Waverly’s folds with ease, her fingers coated in Waverly’s slick.

“You’re such a tease!” Waverly said with a small giggle, her hips bucking once again.

Nicole grinned as she did it again, loving how Waverly squirmed under her touch. Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly’s neck softly as she continued to run her fingers through Waverly’s folds. She knew Waverly needed more but she wanted to take it slow, savour the sounds of Waverly’s pleasurable moans.

Once Nicole had decided that she had teased Waverly enough, she allowed her glistening finger to slide over the brunette’s hooded clit, causing a louder moan to bless her ears. She slowly circled the pad of her finger over the bundle of nerves.

“Fuck- just like that. Keep going.” Waverly gasped into Nicole’s ear, only causing Nicole to circle it faster.

Nicole could tell that Waverly was close, so very close, and she wanted to please her girlfriend so she continued her motion. In a different time and place, she would have probably pulled her finger away just to tease Waverly a little more. But not today. Today was special.

She glided her finger over Waverly’s clit once, twice, three times before the girl beneath her went rigid as her orgasm washed over her, moaning out. Nicole slowed down her finger but didn’t stop, allowing Waverly to come down from her high.

“Woah,” Waverly said breathlessly.

“I know,” Nicole said with a grin.

Next thing she knew, Waverly had flipped them over so that she was on top. For such a small being, she was very strong. Nicole grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

Waverly smiled against her lips and snaked her hands down Nicole’s body. She didn’t want to wait to feel Nicole. To please her. She continued kissing her girlfriend as she unbuttoned her jeans only pulling away just so she could pull Nicole’s pants down, her underwear coming down with them before she crashed her lips back against Nicole’s.

Slowly but surely, Waverly kissed down Nicole’s body until she got to her thighs, peppering kisses there before sucking softly when she pulled away a small purple bruise had formed. She glanced up at Nicole who was biting her bottom lip, watching Waverly eagerly.

Waverly smiled before bowing her head down to press the flat of her tongue against Nicole’s core, running it up and flicking the tip of her tongue against Nicole’s swollen clit before bringing her tongue back into her mouth, before repeating this action painstakingly slow. Much to Nicole’s dismay. Nicole tangled her fingers into Waverly’s brunette locks. Nicole’s moans only encouraged her to continue. Waverly took Nicole’s clit between her lips and sucked softly, flicking her tongue over it over and over again.

“Fuck.” Nicole moaned out, bucking against Waverly’s mouth involuntarily.

Waverly gently placed her finger against Nicole’s core and pushed it in slowly, her tongue continuing its attack against her girlfriend’s clit. She felt Nicole’s walls quiver against her finger before she started thrusting at a steady pace. She loved hearing Nicole’s moans, they were perfect and oh so addicting. Once Waverly was happy she had warmed the redhead up properly she added a second finger, curling them slightly. She glanced up at Nicole to see her head back on the bed, her eyes closed in pleasure and her lips parted. Nicole was really worked up so it didn’t take long for her to reach her climax. Nicole’s walls clenched around her fingers as she came. Her moans filled the room and her grip in Waves hair tightened.

“Yes! Yes, Waves, yes!” Nicole moaned before falling back into the bed, breathing heavily.

Waverly grinned before pulling her fingers out, then crawled back up the bed and kissed Nicole softly. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. They both were breathing heavily as they were trying to catch their breaths after the incredible time they just had.

“I love you, Nicole Haught.” Waverly breathed out caressing Nicole’s face.

“I love you too, Waverly Earp,” Nicole replied, still breathing heavily.

They separated their heads and laid down on the bed together. Nicole was holding Waverly, Waverly’s head rested under Nicole’s chin. She closed her eyes and sunk into the embrace of her girlfriend. Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head.

“Sleep well baby.” Nicole whispered.

She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding the love of her life.   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot longer than the previous one. This might not always happen, it depends how much content I want for each chapter. Feel free to leave a comment on below on how you thought the chapter was. 
> 
> A massive thank you to my Co-Creator Regan for writing the smut scene in this. I am not very good at them, and she was kind enough to write it for me. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @supergirls.twin  
> Follow my Co-Creator on Instagram @haughtstufff


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have woken up from their amazing night. What's next??

The morning sun shone through the hotel window, the room was glowing yellow. Nicole opened her eyes, due to the light. She looked down and saw that Waverly was still in her arms. Nicole smiled. The sight she got when Waverly was in her arms was the best sight anyone could ever dream of. She stayed there staring at the love of her life, capturing every single detail of the beautiful brunette.

Waverly began to stir in Nicole’s arms, starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and was met by chocolate orbs of love looking down at her. She smiled and scooted up Nicole’s body so she could reach her lips. Waverly captured her girlfriend's lips with a slow and loving kiss. Waverly grazed her tongue over Nicole’s bottom lip. Nicole gave in an opened her mouth slightly to give her girlfriend entry. The kissed became very heated. Waverly was pushing Nicole down onto the bed, hands messing around in Nicole’s hair. Nicole moaned, she loved when Waverly played with her short hair. Waverly smiled against Nicole’s lips and started trailing kissing down Nicole’s jawline in her neck. Sucking Nicole’s pulse point. Nicole was loving this, but she knew that they couldn’t spend the whole day in bed.

“Baby we need to get up.” Nicole breathed out.

“A few more minutes,” Waverly whispered back.

“Baby as much as I would love to continue, I have things planned for today,” Nicole stated stroking Waverly’s head.

Waverly obeyed and lifted herself up from her girlfriend, and smiled.

“Okay, but we aren’t finished here, you owe me, Haught,” Waverly said pointing her finger at Nicole.

Nicole nodded with a smirk, she loved when Waverly became serious. It turned her on so much. She sat up and started to climb out of bed when she was stopped by her girlfriend. Nicole looked around to see her girlfriend pouting.

“What’s wrong baby?” Nicole asked concerned why Waverly was pouting.

“I’m sore, can you lift me up out of bed,” Waverly replied, in a baby voice.

Nicole gave into her girlfriend's pout, god she was so whipped. She hopped off the bed ran over to the closet to grab two bathrobes. Waverly watched as her naked girlfriend walked across the room. Waverly was so in love, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Nicole in her life. Her soulmate. Champ had never been this romantic with her, he would always just want to sleep around. He never told her he loved her. He never took her on a vacation, where he paid for everything. Waverly was pulled out of her trance by her beautiful girlfriend walking back over and handing her a robe. Waverly sat up and put it on. She then crawled towards Nicole lifting her hands to grab onto Nicole’s shoulders.

Nicole lifted Waverly up and took her towards the bathroom so they could have a shower. Nicole opened the door to the bathroom, they were met with an amazing layout. It was extremely fancy with a double walk in shower, as well as a jacuzzi. The toilet was in the corner with the sink not far from it. It was a double sink with a massive mirror above it. Nicole smiled she was so happy she was able to afford this hotel. She wanted to treat Waverly like a queen so she was going to.

“Wow.” Waverly breathed out while releasing herself from Nicole.

“This is incredible, baby,” Waverly said looking up at her girlfriend.

Nicole smiled down at Waverly.

“Anything for my Queen,” Nicole replied lovingly.

Waverly ran over to the jacuzzi and turned on the water so it was able to fill up for the two women. She then walked out of the bathroom and collected her phone and speaker. Nicole was confused why she needed her phone in the bathroom. On the way back to the bathroom Waverly stopped at the closet and got out two white towels for both her and Nicole. When she entered the bathroom she closed the door behind her and set the towels down on the table near the jacuzzi. She then walked over to the sink and put her phone and speaker down. She plugged her phone into the speaker and pressed play on one of her favourite songs. “Wannabe” by the Spice Girls.

Nicole laughed to herself. Her girlfriend was adorable and she loved that. She walked over to Waverly, wrapping her hands around her lover's waist. Placing her chin on Waverly’s left shoulder, and looking into the mirror meeting Waverly’s eyes.

“I love you so much, Waves,” Nicole exclaimed.

“Aww is my baby whipped?” Waverly laughed.

“Maybe,” Nicole said looking away from Waverly.

“Aww, you are the cutest, baby,” Waverly said turning in Nicole’s arms to face her properly.

Nicole smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. Waverly met her halfway and joined the kiss. Waverly hands stroked Nicole’s face and then down to gripping her neck. She started playing with her girlfriend's red hair. Waverly deepened the kiss, pushing Nicole up onto the wall. Waverly liked it when she was in control. Nicole grazed her tongue over Waverly’s bottom lip, Waverly opened her mouth slightly for Nicole’s tongue to enter.

The kiss became very heated. The bathroom started to steam up, and it wasn’t from the hot water coming from the jacuzzi. Nicole’s hands came down to grip Waverly’s waist. She moved her hands to try and find the tie for the robe her girlfriend was wearing. Once she got a hold of it, she swiftly untied it and pulled it open. It dropped down on the floor behind Waverly. Waverly did the same, she located the tie of Nicole’s robe and untied it. Unfortunately for her though because Nicole was pinned to the wall the robe didn’t drop.

Waverly finally broke the kiss because she was restricting Nicole from taking her robe off. Once Nicole was off the wall her robe dropped off her shoulders and onto the ground. Waverly took Nicole’s hand and led her into the jacuzzi. Nicole got in first and then Waverly joined her in her lap. Waverly leaned into Nicole’s front, resting her back on her. Nicole grabbed the jug off the edge of the bath and filled it up then poured it over Waverly’s head. Nicole then got the shampoo and conditioner off the little table next to the bath. She squirted the shampoo onto Waverly's head, then rubbing it in with her hands to making sure she didn't miss a spot. Waverly hummed at the motion, having a nice head massage. Nicole then washed out the shampoo, adding the conditioner to her girlfriend's luscious hair. Once the conditioner was fully washed out, Waverly hopped out of the bath. She reached for her and Nicole’s towels.

“Here you go babe” Waverly said while handing Nicole her towel.

“Thank you baby” Nicole thanked grabbing the towel off Waverly.

The two women dried themselves off and wrapped their towels around them. Walking back into their hotel room to get dressed.

Waverly ran towards her suitcase. Rummaging through her clothes to find a nice outfit to wear for the day. Nicole walked over to her lightly laughing.

“Waves, what’s with all the mess?” Nicole asked while looking at the big pile of clothes now on the floor, from Waverly’s suitcase.  

“I can’t find anything nice to wear,” Waverly answered.

“Aww baby, everything you wear is beautiful,” Nicole exclaimed.

“Thank you, baby, but I can’t seem to find a nice outfit,” Waverly explained pointing at her pile of clothes.

“Let me help you then.” Nicole offered.

“Okay, you can pick something out for me.” Waverly smiled.

Nicole got down onto her knees, still in a towel. She was going through the pile that was on the ground. She found tops that she remember Waverly wearing in the past and when she wore them. It brought back old memories. She then found her favourite top of Waverly’s, which was her turquoise crane button up shirt. Nicole picked it out of the pile and put it to the side. She then found a nice black mini skirt that she remembered Waverly wearing when she was arresting Tucker.

Nicole got up from her knees and picked up the clothing items that she had chosen, for her girlfriend to wear.

“Here you go, baby,” Nicole said handing the two clothing items to her girlfriend.

“Thank you, you are my hero.” Waverly thanked, giving Nicole a peck on the lips.

“Now go get dressed, I’ve got things planned for today,” Nicole stated.

Waverly headed off to the bathroom to get dressed, Nicole stayed in the hotel room and went over to her suitcase to pick something out to wear. Nicole chose a red flannelette shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She then brushed her hair in the mirror and styled it how she normally has it. Nicole then put her puma sneakers on and waited on the bed for Waverly to be finished. Waverly finally emerged from the bathroom, looking beautiful as ever.

“You looking so amazing, baby,” Nicole stated, star-struck by her beautiful girlfriend.

“Thank you, baby, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Waverly thanked.

“Ok, you ready?” Nicole asked.

“Yes I am, where are we off to today?” Waverly adjured.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Nicole answered excitedly.

Waverly smiled, looking forward to the surprise that Nicole had planned for them. They picked up the things they needed for the day and headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. I've been really busy with school and didn't get around to updating. I'm really sorry guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a daily adventure for Waverly and Nicole. Where will Nicole take Waverly??

Nicole and Waverly exited the hotel and headed for the hire car that Nicole had rented for the day.

“Woah, you got a black Lamborghini?” Waverly asked.

“Yes I did, anything for my girlfriend.” Nicole gushed.

“You are so smooth, Miss Haught,” Waverly exclaimed.

“Well, what can I say, I just sweep girls off their feet,” Nicole smiled.

Waverly walked towards her smooth girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.

“Thank you for this, you are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” Waverly declared.

“Well Miss Waverly Earp, you are the Earpiest Earp of them all,” Nicole commented.

Waverly laughed at Nicole’s comment and walked to the passenger side of the car. She pressed the button on the door handle and let the door open up towards the sky. She was smiling the whole time. She couldn’t believe that Nicole had hired out her favourite type of car. The women got into the car and Nicole reversed out of the hotel carpark and headed onto the main road. She had planned for her and Waverly to have a day out to go shopping and sightseeing. The first place they were heading to was the Colosseum.

The car ride was filled with singing and dancing from both women, Waverly was dancing along to the spice girls and Nicole was singing along to some Johnny Cash. Nicole kept driving through the streets of Rome, following the signs towards the Colosseum. Waverly was oblivious on where they were going because she was too distracted looking out the window, seeing all the beautiful structures and landscapes that Rome had. Nicole looked over at the girlfriend and smiled, she was so happy that Waverly got to leave Purgatory and experience another country. Nicole had come to Rome once before for a school exchange program. She had loved it so much, that she hoped one day she could come with someone that meant the world to her. Waverly was that special person.

Nicole took a few more turns before they had arrived. Nicole parked in a secret place so Waverly wouldn’t actually know where they were. Nicole wanted to keep everything a secret, today was a special day and she needed to keep it that way.

“Here we are” Nicole commented.

“What? We are in an alleyway Nicole” Waverly stated.  

“I know, come on, I have a whole day planned, no time to linger,” Nicole confirmed.

Waverly was so confused, why had they parked in an alleyway? Nicole had hired such an expensive car, why didn’t she want to park it out in public?

Waverly pulled her backpack out of the backseat and pressed the button on the handle to open her door. Nicole was waiting for her at the end of the alleyway. Waverly walked towards her with a confused look, Nicole just smiled and held her hand out for Waverly to hold. Waverly took Nicole’s hand and they walked down the street that connected with the alleyway. Waverly leaned into Nicole, Nicole bought Waverly in closer to her. They walked a little further until they had hit an opening. The Colosseum was right in front of them. Nicole looked down at her girlfriend, who had her mouth wide open and her eyes almost poking out of her skull. Waverly was starstruck, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She had dreamt of going to the famous Colosseum ever since she was a child.

“Oh my god” Waverly breathed.

“OH MY GOD” Waverly screamed.

She looked at Nicole with an enormous smile on her face. Nicole smiled back.

“Do you like your surprise?” Nicole asked.

Waverly leapt onto Nicole giving her a massive kiss.  

“I’m guessing that's a yes?” Nicole breathed out as they separated.

“Of course it’s a yes” Waverly replied looking into Nicole’s eyes.

“How did you know, I loved the Colosseum so much?” Waverly asked

“I asked Wynonna when I booked the trip,” Nicole replied.

“I asked her if we were to go to Rome, where in Rome would you like to visit the most?” Nicole continued.

“And she said the Colosseum?” Waverly asked interjecting.  

“Yes,” Nicole confirmed.

Waverly jumped onto Nicole giving her a ginormous hug, Nicole almost fell over.

Nicole caught Waverly, Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s hips and put her arms around Nicole’s neck. She leaned into Nicole and gave her a passionate slow kiss. Waverly pulled back and looked into Nicole’s eyes, she was in awe. Her girlfriend was such an amazing woman. Waverly couldn’t believe that she found the perfect person for herself. Champ didn’t even compare to Nicole in any way. Nicole was Waverly’s knight in shining armour, her savour from the peasant that Champ was.

Nicole lowered Waverly back to her feet. She then took Waverly’s hand again and they walked up to the entrance of the Colosseum. Nicole when to the ticket box and bought two tickets for Waverly and her. They then walked into the Colosseum, Waverly was amazed by everything she saw when walking through. They reached one of the viewing points within the Colosseum, that looked over the centre of the incredible Roman structure. Waverly got out her disposable camera that she had bought, so she didn’t have to use her phone. Nicole thought it was adorable that Waverly had bought a camera, that people hadn’t used in 10 years.

Nicole walked up behind Waverly and hugged her from the back. Waverly leant into Nicole’s front, relaxing at the feeling that Nicole was holding her in place. Waverly took lots of photos, she was astonished by this amazing structure that was made 2000 years ago. She turned her head up to look at Nicole, Waverly smiled at her girlfriend, who was looking out on the Colosseum. Nicole looked so elegant and peaceful in the sunlight. Waverly nuzzled her nose into Nicole’s neck and closed her eyes just resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole rested her chin on top of Waverly’s head, giving it a little kiss.

“Hmmm” Waverly hummed.

“Do you like the view baby?” Nicole asked.

“I love it, baby, thank you so much for bringing me here.” Waverly lovingly replied.

“It’s my pleasure, I love this place myself,” Nicole exclaimed.

“It’s the perfect place for us,” Waverly stated smiling.

Nicole and Waverly stayed there, looking out onto the beautiful 2000-year-old structure, soaking up the elegant Italian sun that was above them. Nicole checked her watch to see what time it was, it said that it was almost 1 pm, they had been at the Colosseum for a few hours.

“Baby, do you want to get some lunch?” Nicole asked looking down at Waverly.

“Oww, yes please, I’m starving,” Waverly replied rubbing her hungry stomach.

“Ok, let’s get going then, I know a good restaurant that you'll like,” Nicole exclaimed smiling at her girlfriend.

Nicole unlocked her arms from around Waverly’s waist and turned to the exit, taking Waverly’s hand in hers. They walked out of the Colosseum, hand in hand. They walked out heading back to towards their hire car. The women passed shops on the way back to the car. One shop caught Waverly’s eye. It was an antique shop. Waverly and Nicole walked in, they were greeted by an elderly Italian lady at the front counter.

“Hello girls.” the woman greeted.

“Hello miss.” Waverly smiled.

“Where are you two from?” the woman asked.

“Canada, miss,” Waverly replied.

“Oh Canada, what a beautiful country.” the woman stated.

“Yes, it definitely is, but Italy is as beautiful.” Waverly gushed.

“You aren’t wrong, young lady.” the woman agreed.

“So what are you two here for?” the woman continued.

“We are here on a vacation,” Waverly exclaimed.

“You and you're?” the woman asked looking at Nicole.

“Girlfriend.” Nicole chimed in.

Waverly smiled at the word, she loved it when they would call each other girlfriends. Waverly loved Nicole so much, that she hoped in the future she could upgrade girlfriend, to fiance.

“Girlfriend, how beautiful.” the woman smiled.

“Thank you.” Nicole thanked.

Nicole and Waverly said goodbye to the lovely lady and started to look around the shop. Waverly went to the antique book section, while Nicole went to the Medieval section, with all the armour and weapons. Nicole had fun trying on different pieces of armour and sneaking up on Waverly, who was busy reading through the ancient languages books. Nicole was hiding behind one of the bookshelves, Waverly had no clue she was there. Nicole then jumped out from behind the self, scaring Waverly shitless. Waverly screamed and threw up the ancient languages book. Nicole started laughing at Waverly, but before she knew it the book landed right on Nicole’s head.

“OUCH!” Nicole yelled, taking the helmet off her head to rub the spot where the book landed.

“It’s your fault, and you are lucky you were wearing that helmet,” Waverly stated very cross.

“I wasn’t expecting you to throw that book up into the air.” Nicole groaned.

“What did you expect?” Waverly asked her injured girlfriend.

“I expected that you would just drop the book,” Nicole exclaimed.

“Well I didn’t, now come here,” Waverly replied, putting her arms out for Nicole.

Nicole walked up to Waverly enclosing the hug. Waverly rubbed Nicole’s head, giving it kisses where it hurt the most.

“Thank you, baby,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear.

“That’s ok, now let’s get you out of this armour and head to that restaurant you wanted to show me,” Waverly said, leaning back in Nicole’s arms.

“As you command my queen.” Nicole pleaded walking off back to the Medieval section.

Waverly stood their biting her lip, looking seductively at her girlfriend.

“I’m going to marry that woman,” Waverly whispered to herself.

Nicole had gotten out of the armour and met Waverly at the counter. Waverly was talking to the lady again, laughing and chatting about life back in Purgatory. Waverly turned around to see Nicole standing in front of her with the book that Waverly was looking through when Nicole had scared her. Waverly was in awe, Nicole was buying her the book.

“Just this one, thanks,” Nicole stated, putting the book on the counter.

Nicole was getting her purse out of the front pocket of her backpack when the woman put her hand up for her to stop.

“No need miss, this one’s on me” the woman smiled, handing the book back to Nicole.

“Are you sure, because I can pay.” Nicole declared.

“I’m more than sure, please have it.” the woman concluded.

“Thank you.” Nicole soothed.

Nicole took the book and handed it to Waverly. The women left the shop and said goodbye to the owner. They continued heading up the street to their car.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence guys, but school got in the way of me releasing chapters. I also didn't know what to write for this chapter. Thank you for all your patience throughout the hiatus. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wayhaught story so I hope I've got the essence of both Nicole and Waverly right!! Please leave a comment on how you liked this story and any suggestions for future chapters. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to my good friend Regan for helping me with the editing and idea of this story. You can follow her on Instagram @haughtstufff
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @supergirls.twin


End file.
